User talk:Juze
Hi. Thanks for attending to that edit war. To clarify, ShadedSun is another user from the chat room who tends to portray himself as a rather romanticised 'lone wolf' figure and decided he took offense to our attempts to update the wiki and thus provide better information on RP-1. As a result I've request ownership of the wiki page- if this function exists on wikia, I'm not too sure- to be granted to me and KaneTheKnight, as we did the majority of the work (myself the new 'summary'). If it's possible, could you look into doing this for us? Again, thanks for stopping that failtroll. Irradiant 20:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Done Have fun with bureaucrat status :) EsIeX3 21:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Juze, I was wondering if it would be at all possible to prevent this user http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiClams From further editing the AAA wiki, Im really starting to tire of undoing 90% of his edits because all He does is troll the page or remove content that doesnt need it. Never mind have discussed it with him personally and finally got thinsg resolved. Theo1 I'm back Sorry for my large absence. I am back now, though. I'll be trying to get on a lot more often now. --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nooooo!! lol. I didn't even realize that it was april fools day. Happy Easter, btw. --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) And those who thought me to be gone Happy April Fool's Day! (I can unban my self) --Juze 05:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. That guy probably need block. He cleared that, and that sections, replacing them with hopelessly(if not imbecile) text, in Secret Achievement section he erase all achievements and write They are THAT secret which is stupid, and in Unlockables section he replace ALL text with - They may be unlocked when you get enough achievements - which is also stupid(i used italics to make it diffirent from other) This is annoying because he destroyed something done with hard work(getting three thousand of achievements REALLY isn't easy, myself I got less than 240 and i got probably one achievement per few days. Getting some of secret achievements isn't easy either.) and i have to revert this and lose time. Angried 19:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) PS.There maybe be some misspelling because i'm not very good at english. Hey I'm back :D Anyway, I'm not 100% back since I've got AP tests, but once I am, I'm going to start implementing a quality system. See here: http://df.magmawiki.com/index.php/Dwarf_Fortress_Wiki:Quality Then I'm gonna fix some stuff with our current theme. EsIeX3 21:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ohaithar juze. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Neriza (talk • ) at 15:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC). Uhhh I am confused! What am I now? --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And what do you mean FOR NOW?!?!?! --Xlauraluxuriousx 15:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) sure. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pereking (talk • ) at 08:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC). Battalion Cleanup Okay, I think that I'm done cleaning up the Battalion pages. 109 edits, and . Also attempted to add the Battalion category on the pages associated with Battalion. IBot (talk • ) 11:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just dropping by to say hey :D Oh, and this, iBot (talk • ) 21:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol'd. Actually, I'm changing my style to answer to messages; I will answer here the topic. Meh. May give users a shout that new message so that they notice, but meh. By the way, get your own signature. I'm really focusing on PvXwiki right now. :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Took a peek at PvXwiki, it looks nice. I'll continue to maintain the wiki if you're going to be away. Y'know, our front page could do with a nice revamping much like PvX's, do you think that's a good idea? Also, I'll consider getting a new signature, but it's not like a sign a lot anyway. :P iBot (talk • ) 06:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Main Page/Sandbox :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply to whatever the heck you had put on my thinger. Check your Kong whispers. --Xlauraluxuriousx 17:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, a title already specific to my needs :3 *refer to Laura's response* iBot (talk • ) 19:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Rampestampertjes article extensions Hey, may I ask why the articles such as Rampestampertjes/Darkruler2005 got moved back to the subsequent article without specific chat room article prefix (Darkruler2005, etc)? Prior to discussion on the candidate deletion page, both I and the article creator thought it to be a good idea to move it to a more specific article (an extension of the chat article where the user is most active at) rather than to delete the article completely. This way, the criteria of having a separate article is met, but also being relevant to a chat room. iBot (talk • ) 13:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really like the fact they are really atm too. Imo, they should be in chat room article or in userspace when everyone has registered. Other than that, there's no need to make new pages about users other than moderators, maybe. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This is why we need policies. Start writing up them and get them voted. If 5 users accept it, it's considered a policy. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 19:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Barrens Chat I talked to the person who set it up, she put it there because the page was too easy to troll. I'm just one of the very few people who actually leaves edits in the wiki. Boometh~ 08:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well it's nothing. I do reverting vandalism in countless wikis. And about IP-vandals, you really have to warn them about vandalism, otherwise they might not stop it. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 08:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :We just block them for 1-3 days here. Compared to Transformice Wiki, they give perma-bans for one single vandalism. ._. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 18:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RfA I've been considering of retiring from sysop/bureaucrat for this wiki. If this happens, there will be a new thing called "Request for Adminship" (RfA), where you can nominate anyone - including yourself - as the new sysop. What do you think? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Question. I have one question. Where are you from? :D Angried 14:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :KW:ADMIN. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 15:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) delay on RfA No problem. I am just trying to help out to keep the wiki accurate and sane. As for the meatpuppery, I did tell some people that you nominated me, but I never ask anybody to vote for me. I only want to be judged on my actions and not use any shortcuts or trickery. Frank (Marakesh) 12:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh. Look at that.. it does. Sorry. D: --Xlauraluxuriousx 21:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :No need to be sorry. Also, I keep lurking at your talk page for responses, so feel free to respond there. Also, back from weekend holiday. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It was nothing really. :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jazzaboy (talk • ) at 08:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC). Giant Shoe user abuse/vandalism The Giant Shoe seems to be getting quite a bit of vandalism recently. appears to be doing most of the attacks. Thought I'd report it based on the new (once it passes) Policy. Cheers. --Xensyr 02:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Banned with KW:NPA. Even though it's not official yet, 3 support votes seems a reason good enough. Remember that you have rollback rights. You can also nominate anyone as admin on this wiki, including yourself. Activity can be checked here. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, big edit war at Ant Hill. Could use a semi-protect. I think Frank also requested this a few weeks ago. --Xensyr 17:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) are you a mod on kongregate are you a mod on kongregate —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Walker9 (talk • ) at 17:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC). :No. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Status Change I don't know. I thought I had seen that name multiple times. I must be on something. Sorry about that. I really don't know what I did that actually. --Xlauraluxuriousx 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi, I was just wondering how to change my signature? You changed yours and I'd like something like that too. I went to the preferences page but I don't know how it works. How do I do it? --JaumeBG 04:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You were on the right path, . In the User profile tab, there's signature. Tick the "Custom signature" box on and start creating some wiki-code. For example: : [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] :Will result in: [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']]. I believe this will help you more. Good luck. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, let me test it, it didn't work here but let's see if it works here... JaumeBG 07:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::So it doesn't seem to work... Maybe the colour orange doesn't work. Now blue... Thanks, by the way. JaumeBG 07:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for multiple messages, but last try... And if not, I'll abandon. [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 07:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's blue now. Also, preview button. You can also try different fonts so it won't be so similar to mine. Also, that font I'm using seems to glitch on Linux I think. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and this: [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']]. Have fun. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Activity Level Hey, I'm building up my activity and such. See you on the front lines ;) --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 00:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :YOU'RE BACK!!!!!! :O Missed you! Need your MSN and need to talk privately so so much. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have a few questions. -Who is the Head-Admin? -Isnt Time For An Archievent System? TT15 From South Park Wikia :P :EsIeX3, inactive atm so I guess I'm the head, and Kongregate Wiki talk:Achievements. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Voting fraud. Finnish bastard. Quit deleting my votes. KaireKoschuken 19:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) In response to the above post, I feel obligated to inform you that you cannot vote for yourself more than once. It's come to my attention that Juze has reprimanded you for this before, so I've blocked your editing access for a short period. I'm sorry it came to this, but we're just Draconian bastards, aren't we? See you in a few :)--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 21:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Banning a vandal Someone who goes by the IP and who, on Kongregate, answers to the name Completedisaster, keeps vandalising the wiki. I would suggest to ban his IP, since he made very clear in his edits that he will keep doing it. Max Vultur 05:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm constantly lurking on those, imo, Hall of Shame had to be removed too, so I was gentle and only punished with 6 hours. He was blocked for 1 day before. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::He visits the wiki only one time every few days to vandalise it, so I doubt that ban will affect him. Anyway I questioned the existence of the HoS in the Discussion page, but nobody replied. It is still valid though, in case you're interested to answer. Max Vultur 13:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, but I'll be gone until my new game (Trollmice) will be done, so I'd suggest to report problems to Matt now. Thanks for this. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just want to advise you that I replied in the discussion page, in case you're still interested in it. Max Vultur 21:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Barrens Chat First off, the ass kissing portion of my note. I appreciate everthing you do for the Barrens chat wiki. It's good to know that when trolls vandalize it, you are there to fix it quickly. Now is when I flip out and shit brix. You reverted my edits and "first warning" omgwtfbbq??? I said nothing that hadn't been in the wiki before. I love Barrens and would never do anything to hurt the wiki and resent your implication that I did or said anything wrong. I would like to know exactly what you found to be inappropriate or broke the rules. Stalcloud 12:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Stalcloud The Cliff Someone is enjoying editing our page.... IP pattern 173.0.*.* ShadePopping 22:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Shade~ :Problem solved, thanks for the problem report by using "Report a Problem" button below! [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: PR2 Yes, I'm have nearly done the page. Only another 5 - 10 minutes now. :3 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jazzaboy (talk • ) at 00:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC). :Good, you can reply to your own talk page too though. Remember to sign your comments though. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi I was just wondering why my content on my user page was deleted. There was no copyrightred content on there. Sentenal01 22:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted due 9/11 conspiracy text. Please don't copy paste text from anywhere on the internet, that's a copyvio. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 16:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :ANTI-conspiracy text. It was NOT copyrighted, I got it ALL from 4chan, a copyright free site. The person (?) had no base at all to invoke a DMCA. And that explanation dose not explain why you got rid of my journal. Why? Sentenal01 01:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: - see the point? You copy pasted it, and nobody knows if that guy violated copyright at 4chan. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't see the point; because 1: I'm not making money from it, 2: I got it from a copyright free site, 3: The guy said he made it and gave his blessings for me to put it on my user page, and 4: No group or individual came forward with a reqest to remove the content. And you still have not explained why you deleted my jornal, seeing how I made it from scratch. Sentenal01 14:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::First, just because a site is copyright free does NOT mean the stuff on it is free from copyrights, you can't post the text from Harry Potter on there and say but the site is copyright free, you still broke copyrights placing it on there. Second, the guy said he made it, that means nothing, I can say I am the reincarnation of King Tut, doesn't make it true. And finally, you from what I saw in the logs the user page the Juze deleted had no journal in it. The past edits show one made by you with the Journal to an edit the next day, also by you with out any other edits by anyone in between those two, that had no journal and the anti-conspiracy text, which was then deleted, you removed the text for your journal when you updated the page to the one that was deleted.PKA 14:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, right, I remember now, I removed my journal entries when I got a updated amount of text. I am sorry Juze, I'll admit it, I made a mistake, but still, can I have the source of my user page before it was deleted restored just long enough to save it in a word document for myself? Sentenal01 19:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Moved with full history to User:Sentenal01/Temp. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you Juze. Sentenal01 20:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Removing it tomorrow since we can't have copyrighted content, keep the source safe. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) User Pages What's the guidelines on user's creating pages for themselves or other users, other than their own User:example page? For instance: HayleyCannFlyy. --[[User:Xensyr|'xensyr']] talk. 21:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :SHUT. DOWN. EVERYTHING! Delete the page about individual person/group and note the user. If the contributor has registered and he's making an article of himself/herself, move it to user space (User:). [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, good. Panic averted. --[[User:Xensyr|'xensyr']] talk. 14:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd like to note, remarkable user articles such as moderators and known developer pages may be allowed if they are remarkable, follow the neutral point of view and so on. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks It was good having you around, good luck with whatever you do next. --[[User:Xensyr|'xensyr']] talk. 14:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Help please ﻿can u please lock the eggstraordinary wiki forever, and delete the parts trolls editted it, cuz im sick and tired of the trolls ruining the wiki and writing false things, and i have no time to edit the wiki anymore so plz lock it and erase the parts of the trolls and put it back to when it was to the latest nontrolled eggy wiki by walker9. Hello. I'm the room owner of the Universal Turing Machine, and some douchebag is vandalizing our section about DBscotsdragon. Could you please add an allowed-editor list, if possible? I'll add as many regulars as possible to it, and any found on the page will do. Thank you. Helping Out Hey, I'm new(ish) to this wiki. I spend most of my time playing Remnants of Skystone, and I'm a Bureaucrat on the Skystone Wiki. I've noticed that the Kong Wiki is a bit bare boned, so I figure'd I'd help by importing some of the things that worked for me on the Skystone Wiki for you guys to use here. I also redid the Main Page for you, as you've probably already noticed. Feel free to change it as you like to reflect what you see this wiki as, but do yourself a favor and stay away from those templates. They really mess up formatting. I've noticed one thing that I could really use clarification on. Is this the Kongregate Wiki, or the Kongai Wiki? The name says Kongregate, but the articles scream Kongai. In fact, just about everything here seems Kongai-related. If this is a Kongregate Wiki, I can really help out a lot here. If it's a Kongai Wiki, then I don't know enough to be of much help. Thanks for clearing this up! Unknown Section "Thanks for the very few people that voted (Only 2), RfA will be back closed forever. " - I randomly clicked, got here and... I got owned by that. Also, featured articles should be somehow recognized, like... um... category? Or star (like Wikipedia). I didn't knew about Kongai being featured until you said that here about 8 months ago. Angried 15:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC)